casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Emergency department
The emergency department (ED) of Holby City Hospital is an A&E ward encompassing several resuscitation sections, triage and cubicles. The ED was built alongside the rest of the hospital in or prior to 1986. It has been remodelled since its initial construction several times. There was an explosion in 1993 which destroyed the entrance and the ground floor, which resulted in a complete redesign and layout of the affected areas. In 2002, a car crashed into the entrance and destroyed the exterior of it, which resulted in minor repairs to the exterior. The next major remodelling of the department came in December 2011 when a fire broke out, which resulted in the whole inside and outside being destroyed. It was officially opened around a month later, after extensive building work and repairs, including new CT scanning rooms and a peace garden outside for patients to sit. The ED was renovated over Christmas of 2013, but this was primarily remodelling of the reception area. Resus was also moved with this refurbishment, as well as a new layout of various other areas. Towards the end of 2015, building work took place to replace the peace garden with a paved area. Since then, it's been used for small food and drink carts. On the day of Charlie's 30th anniversary celebrations, a helicopter crashed into the entrance and destroyed a part of the reception as well as the exterior of the ED. The walk in centre was being refurbished but was also damaged in the helicopter crash. The current Clinical Lead in the Emergency Department is Connie Beauchamp. Layout The ED is located at the back of the hospital next to the fracture clinic and opposite the day care unit. The entrance to the department is round the back, along with the ambulance bay. Upon entering the ED, the reception area is adjacent to the entrance. Resus is located directly to the left. Further into the department on the left is triage, Connie's office, the staff room, the CT scanner and some cubicles. Behind reception and to the right is where the majority of the rest of the cubicles are located. Directly to the right after entering the ED is the toilets, coffee shop and relatives room. Also, in reception are the stairs leading to the first floor. On the first floor, the meeting rooms are located directly to the right. Going down the coridoor, there's Elle and Dylan's office, the on call room and the first floor pharmacy. There's also a lift which connect to the ground floor and also an open floor giving direct view of the coridoor below. Staff : See also: Current characters Connie Beauchamp.jpg|Connie Beauchamp Clinical Lead, Senior Consultant|link=Connie Beauchamp Elle_Gardner.png|Elle Gardner Deputy Clinical Lead , Consultant|link=Elle Gardner Dylan.jpg|Dylan Keogh Consultant|link=Dylan Keogh Ethansmall2016_Cropped_(1).jpg|Ethan Hardy Specialist Registrar|link=Ethan Hardy Calebknight1.jpg|Caleb Knight Registrar|link=Caleb Knight Lilychao.png|Lily Chao Registrar|link=Lily Chao Alicia Munroe.png|Alicia Munroe F2|link=Alicia Munroe Jacobnew.png|Jacob Masters Senior Staff Nurse, Clinical Nurse Manager|link=Jacob Masters Charliefairhead2.jpg|Charlie Fairhead Emergency Nurse Practitioner|link=Charlie Fairhead Lisa "Duffy" Duffin.png|Lisa "Duffy" Duffin - Fairhead Band 7 Ward Sister|link=Lisa "Duffy" Duffin Robyn.jpg|Robyn Miller Staff Nurse|link=Robyn Miller Louise_Tyler.jpg|Louise Tyler Staff Nurse|link=Louise Tyler David Hide.png|David Hide Staff Nurse|link=David Hide Iain Dean.png|Iain Dean Paramedic|link=Iain Dean Jez Andrews.png|Jez Andrews Paramedic|link=Jez Andrews Max_Walker.jpg|Max Walker Porter|link=Max Walker Noel1.jpg|Noel Garcia Reception Manager|link=Noel Garcia Behind the scenes It is based on the Bristol Royal Infirmary where the original script writers went to observe to garner ideas for Casualty in the 1980s. Although both shows are set in the same hospital, Casualty is primarily filmed in Cardiff, whilst Holby City is filmed in Hertfordshire at the BBC's Elstree Studios. The indoor shots for the first series of Casualty were filmed at BBC Television Centre in London. The exterior shots of the hospital used in ''Casualty ''were formerly filmed at the City of Bristol College. Category:Locations